objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI: Veterans vs. Newbies
This camp is written by Limblesspin and Berryleaf. Limblesspin is the head writer, Berryleaf is the co-writer. Contestants, Teams, and Writers Host is Limblesspin Old Islanders Leafy is Berryleaf Bubble is Berryleaf Match is Limblesspin Pencil is Limblesspin Book is Limblesspin Donut is Berryleaf Gelatin is Limblesspin Coiny is Berryleaf Firey is Berryleaf Bomby is Limblesspin New Islanders Medal is Berryleaf Rocket is Berryleaf Flag is Limblesspin iPad is Limblesspin Thermometer is Berryleaf Burger is Berryleaf Ice Cream Sanwich is Berryleaf Pancake is Limblesspin Ribbon is Limblesspin Volleyball is Berryleaf S01E01- I Dare You To Tell The Truth Host: Hello, viewers! Welcome to an all-new BFDI series known as Battle for Dream Island: Veterans vs. Newbies! I am your host for this season! We have gathered 20 contestants to duke out "Veterans vs. Newbies style" here at Goiky. Here they are. First up we have Coiny. Coiny: Hello all! Host: Up next is Book! Book: *shows page and shows host definition* You are a menace but smart. Host: Uh...no...next up is Bubble! Bubble: Yoylecake! Host: We have Match! Match: Spongy better not be in this season... I hate him! Pencil: Agreed. I can't STAND Spongy. Coiny: And Pencil I guess. Host: Uh...Pencil! And also returning is Leafy! Host: And Firey! Firey: Nice to be back. Oh great Coiny is here. Coiny: *slaps Firey* Host: Okay, you guys slapping each other is already old...and we also have Bomby! Bomby: FIREY ALMOST LIT MY FUSE! I ALMOST EXPLODED! Host: And we have the angry Donut. Firey: *smiles awkwardly* Donut: Wow you guys are here Pencil: Oh great you... Donut: Grr... Host: Enough fighting! And we also have Gelatin! Gelatin: Ugh, Match called me a horrible life-saver. -_- Match: Because you are? Gelatin: I am not! *freezes Match with syringe* Bubble: Woah! Host: Ugh...now we also have 10 newbies joining us! First up we have Rocket! Rocket: *flies in* HeyguyshowareyouItalkreallyfast Leafy: Uh...what? Host: Next up is Ribbon! Ribbon: Wear me and I will kick your butt! Host: And we have the popular breakfast meal, Pancake! Donut: I'm the most popular breakfast meal! Pancake: No your not, wannabe. *smacks Donut* Host: Next up is Burger! A popular fast food meal! Burger: Hey peoplez! Wassup? Host: Next up is electronic device iPad! iPad: I have over 9000 apps! Host: No you don't... Leafy: Oh Host: Next up we have Medal! Host: Where is Medal? Burger: Medal? Host: Medal? Host: ....... *awkward silence* Medal: Sorry I'm late! Match: OMG Medal, your schedules are totally, like, reckless. And you look terrible. Pencil: I know right? Medal looks bad! Medal: Well you, Match, didn't even make it to the merge in Season 1! Match: Uh, yeah I did. Pencil: DON'T INSULT THE MATCH! Host: Enough already! Next up is Ice Cream Sandwich. Ice Cream Sandwich: I don't feel so hot... Host: Flag! The United States representive! Flag: Uh...not all the time. Host: Next up is Volleyball! Volleyball: Heads up bros! Donut: Not a surfer loser. Match: You look like a good thing to play with at sports. *kicks Volleyball* Volleyball: What? Volleyball: *goes flying out of sight* Host: And last but not least...Thermometer! Host: Thermometer? Match: *whispers to Pencil* Volleyball is a total klutz. Thermometer: OUCH! Host: What happened? Thermometer: I'm super hot! Thermometer: *is on fire* Match: *laughs at Thermometer* Pencil: *also laughs* Thermometer: *sits next to Bomby* Host: Now that we have everyone, it's time to split into teams! The veterans will be one team, the newbies will be the other! *people seem satisfied with their teams* Veterans, you guys will be called "Original Islanders", newbies will be called "New Islanders". Pencil: Why am I on a team with Donut? Leafy: Just deal with it, Pencil... Donut: Hey stop it! Match: You, dreadful hole puncher. Donut: I don't like being with you two Pencil: Cool! Because I don't wanna be with you too! Bubble: Let's make a new team! Host: Well the Veterans have to be a team...otherwise it wouldn't be Veterans vs. Newbies now huh? Coiny: True Match and Pencil: No! *Match and Pencil glare at Donut and Donut glares at them back* Ice Cream Sandwich: When is the challenge? Host: Right now. iPad: And what is the challenge? Host: The first challenge is a game I'd like to call, "Truth or Dare". But it's different from the original one. Medal: And when is Cake at Stake! *everyone glares at medal* Match: Don't mention it, menace. *grunts* Bubble: What's the difference? Host: In a game of Truth or Dare, one person has to tell someone to do Truth or Dare. Every round, someone on the team will threaten someone on the opposite team to do a truth or a dare. If they fail the truth or a dare, then they are out. Don't do it, you're still out. The last person standing wins for their team. Bubble: Can we go first? Host: Well, because I want to get the newbies started, they go first. Medal: In yo face! Book: Oh, it is so on! Volleyball: Which one of us will decide the stuff? Burger: Say what? iPad: Can I volunteer? Burger: Sure! iPad: Donut! I have a dare for you! Donut: Uh oh... iPad: I dare you...to kiss your worst enemy! *laughs* Ribbon: iPad what the? Donut: Uh..I don't have a worst enemy iPad: YEAH YOU DO! Pencil: Oh, no! NO WAY! Match: *whispers to Pencil* Don't. iPad: DO IT! Leafy: Seems nobody remembers me. All according to plan. Firey: What was that person I have never seen before? Leafy: Uh nothing Gelatin: Maybe? Donut: Fine. Donut: *puckers up* Pencil: GAH! Pencil: *runs away* Host: And Pencil is out! Host: So is Donut! Pencil: Did I win? Leafy: So we keep going until nobody on a team is left? Host: No. We keep going until only one person on a team is left, or if the team has the only remaining members. Host: Newbies are in the lead with all of their members. Firey: OK. Who goes know Match: Hey Medal! I have a dare for you! Match: MENACE! Medal: Oh no. Match: I dare you to chew gum in a school building! Medal: Um..okay. Medal: *chews gum in a school building* Teacher: WHO ARE YOU?! Teacher: ARE YOU CHEWING GUM?! Medal: Uh oh... Teacher: *raises foot and kicks Medal out of the building* Rocket: Whatisthethingtodoattispointintime? Burger: Shut up! Host: Well Medal, you failed, so your out. Burger: *duct tapes Rocket's mouth shut* Medal: Darn. iPad: Hey Coiny! I want you to tell the truth! Coiny: About what iPad: Do you think Needle is HOT? A lot of fans ship you with her, especially DaKillahBunnyz! Coiny: Uh oh. Not my secret. *everybody heres coiny* iPad: TELL THE TRUTH! Coiny: Yes. Firey: HAHAHAHA! Coiny: *slaps firey* Host: Coiny told the truth, and he's still in! Book: I have a truth for Pancake! Pancake: Crap! Book: Did you shoot someone with a burrito? Pancake: H-how does she know?! Pancake: Fine I did! Match: Bully. Pancake: You're the bully! Host: Pancake is still in! Thermometer: Can I go? Pancake: Fine... Thermometer: All of you dance! Firey: No way am I dancing! Match and Pencil: *dance* iPad: *looks at them* Terrible dancers... Host: Pencil what are you doing here?! *Pencil runs off* Book: I'll dance!! Gelatin: *dances* LET'S PARTEH!!! Coiny: No thanks. Leafy and Bubble: *dance* Host: Well, whoever did not dance is out. Only Match, Gelatin, Bubble, and Leafy remain. Coiny, Firey, and Bomby are out. Bomby: NO! Leafy: Montage time? Host: Not yet... Ribbon: I just realized we lost no- Book: I have a dare for Ribbon! Ribbon: What?! Book: I dare you...to jump around a minefield. Burger: We lost Medal Ribbon: A minefield?! No no no! I am out! Host: Okay...New Islanders is down to eight members! Host: Wow, a four member difference? iPad: I have a truth for Bubble! Bubble: What is that? iPad: Do you like to crawl like a baby? Bubble: Noyle. Host: Bubble tells the truth! She's still in it! Match: I got a dare! Bubble: Yeah Match! Match: I dare Thermometer to kill innocent mice! Thermometer: No! iPad: *whispers to Thermometer* Don't. Even if you are out, we can still win. Thermometer: *doesn't* Thermometer: I will not do that Host Guy! iPad: Yeah! iPad: I have a truth for Match! Match: Not you, menace. iPad: Do you have a crush on Firey? Bubble: Which 4? Host: You guys. Veterans. Bubble: Me, Gelatin, Leafy, and Match? Host: Yeah. Match: *hesitates* Bubble: Oh iPad: DO YOU LIKE FIREY?! Match: Uh...no! Host: Match...lied! Match: WHAT?! Host: So she is out! Only three people on the veterans team is in! Bubble: Match you like Firey? Match: No. Leafy: All of you jump in lava! Pancake: No! iPad: *jumps but dies and is recovered on MRC* Burger: Like, that's way too dangerous for my carbs. ICS: *pushes rocket in* ICS: I will not though! Thermometer: I will! Thermometer: *looks at lava* Not. Volleyball: You're out. Thermometer: OH yeah. Host: And we have Volleyball here, is he gonna jump? Volleyball: *jumps* Volleyball: *screams* Host: Volleyball and iPad are the only ones in New Islanders left. Host: Old Islanders have three members remaining. Gelatin: I have a truth! Leafy: We're in the lead! Gelatin: For Burger! Leafy: Burger's out. Gelatin: Ugh, I have one for iPad. iPad: What? Gelatin: Are you obsessed with your apps? iPad: Uh...*whispers* Don't wanna be out! *louder* I AM! I ADMIT IT! Host: iPad is still in this! iPad: Yes! iPad: I have a dare for Leafy! Leafy: Um okay... iPad: I dare you to chop down a tree! Tree: Not my kind! Leafy: It's against my standards. Host: Tree what are you doing?! You're not a contestant! Host: Okay, Leafy is out and the teams are tied. Last person out on the team loses. Book: I have a dare for iPad! iPad: What? Book: I dare you to show an app about nude people! iPad: Uh...*puts app* Bubble: I thought you were out Book? Book: I was just looking for something, and I'm back. Bubble: Oh Bubble: Then its 3 to 2! Host: *grossed out* iPad...does the dare...and he's still in! Host: And Book is back in! Old Islanders are in the lead! Volleyball: Me! Book: What? Volleyball: Bubble and Gelatin dance! Gelatin: *dances* Book: What about me?! Bubble: *dances* Host: And Gelatin and Bubble are still in! Volleyball: Um...touch that land mine. Host: Woah, it's not your turn. Book: I have a dare! Bubble: K Book: I dare you to wear a diaper in front of the entire viewing world! Bubble: Who Book: Obviously the opposite team. Volleyball: No. Host: And Volleyball is out and Old Islanders win! Gelatin: Yeah! Save for another day team! Bubble: Yoylecake! Pencil: Why can't we lose so Donut can be eliminated?! Match: Like, no fair! That Donut should be gone! Host: Anyways, New Islanders lost. Donut: You will be gone if we lose! iPad: Thanks a lot Volleyball! Gelatin: I think Match should be gone if we lose! Or Leafy! Match: No! Leafy: You don't know me! Gelatin: Yes. Leafy: You all forgot Bubble: I remember now... you tried to buy Dream Island! Host: Now viewers, time to vote. Which one of the newbies is gone? Time for you to choose! Voting ends tomorrow at 10/9 AM central time. *exclusive clip* Match: Leafy is a thief! Stay away! Pencil: *runs away* Leafy: They remember... Gelatin: Whatever, doesn't make a difference for once. Leafy: Now to make them forget...*pulls out soul-sucking device* Gelatin: And you should do the dare iPad told you to do. Chop a tree down. *runs off* Book: *runs off* *episode ends* Voting has already ended. S1E02a - 8-Bit Madness Rocket: Mmph! Mmph! *rocket still has duct tape* iPad: Don't speak please... Host: I hate this job! WAAAA!!!! Donut: Crybaby! Host: I AM GETTING OUT! GOOD RIDDANCE CONTESTANTS! AND MY NAME IS PILLAR! Pillar: GOODBYE! Book: Well that was awkward... Leafy: You can say that again. Gelatin: '''Well I have a new host... I have a Gelatin Replacement Speaker Box! I think two hosts can make it cool. '''Leafy: More speaker boxes? Gelatin's Speaker Box: Yes, why not? Gelatin's Speaker Box: '''And it's time for Cake at Stake! Right now! '''Cake at Stake Theme: Dun dun dun dun...Cake...at...Stake! Medal: Uh..cake! I want cake! iPad: Uh, isn't that an old season 1 theme? Gelatin's Speaker Box: Pretty much. Anyways, before we start Cake at Stake, I have a Win Token to hand out. Medal: For me! Ribbon: Do I get the Win Token? Thermometer: I think iPad deserves it. Match: I guess neither of you menaces, like, get the Win Token! I deserve the Win Token more than you guys! *slaps Ribbon, Medal, and Thermometer* Ribbon: Ow! Gelatin's Speaker Box: Anyways, the Win Token goes to Book, because she was the one who made her team win. Book: '''*gets Win Token* Yeah! '''Gelatin's Speaker Box: Moving on. For our first Cake at Stake, I want a little treat. It's a Gelatin's Steakhouse Combo Meal. Volleyball: Sounds gnarly! Gelatin's Box: Consists of steak, fries, and a chocolate shake. If you get a tray of that, you are safe. Anyways, we got 3 votes, which is a disappointment. Gelatin's Box: Old Islanders won last time, so they get Gelatin's Steakhouse meals! *Old Islanders get meals* Gelatin: I made the reservation AND cooked meals for you guys. Gelatin's Box: Moving on, out of the total 3 votes, there is a three-way tie for 1 vote. The people who got votes happen to be Medal, iPad, and Thermometer. The rest of New Islanders are safe. Burger: Only 3? Burger: Yum. *eats food* Medal: Uh oh. Thermometer: Do we have a showdown on a small platform? Gelatin's Box: Nope. This time, in the event of a tie, the person who got their vote first is eliminated. And that person happens to be... the gum-chewer. That means Medal. *iPad and Thermomter get meals* Medal: Uh oh! *Medal gets flinged to the TLC* *inside the TLC* Pin: '''Yeah, we have to escape by the end of the month. '''Medal: *goes in TLC and lid closes* Huh? Pen: Yeah, seems like a good plan. Medal: How did they get here? Spongy: I want to escape! Yellow Face: I have an idea! Let's make an ad so the Speaker can get us out! Rocky: *barfs* Teardrop: Uh, barf cleaner anyone? Nickel: Ugh. Fries: Is someone trying to eat my family out there? Puffball: I guess so... Yellow Face: Come on guys! Let's make an ad so the Speaker can get us out! Eraser: '''That's not gonna help... '''Pen: I agree with Eraser. But wait, did Teardrop talk? Teardrop: Uh, yeah, why not? Everyone: 0______0 Teardrop: I shouldn't have said that... heh heh... *stares at everyone awkwardly* Meh... *outside the TLC* Volleyball: That Medal deserved to go! Ribbon: We have to win the next challenge! Come on Newbies! Legs or hands in! Ice Cream Sandwich: Hey what's up? Ribbon: ICS, we need to win the next challenge... you with us? Bomby: FIREY DON'T LIT MY FUSE! Firey: *standing next to bomby* What? Bomby: AHH!!!!! Gelatin: That elimination was cute, wasn't it? Match: *slaps Gelatin* Book: Well maybe it was... Pencil: Not quite...nothing important happened... Gelatin: Maybe so... Match: '''You only thought it was, like, cute because you, like, own the restaurant of the meals. '''Gelatin: Uh...true maybe? Match: Truth is a truth, and you're horrible analogy in life-saving won't help us. Gelatin: That's no fair! I have ideas to win a challenge! Gelatin's Box: People, stop talking. I have a green laser here. Firey: Um.. Careful where you point that laser. *laser teleports them and they go into an 8-Bit World* Everyone: Wow! iPad: Is this where you actually pound Match on the hair and make it 8-Bit? Match: *slaps iPad*'Gelatin's Box:' No. For this challenge, you need to complete a set of 8-Bit challenges. Gelatin's Box: Everyone on their team must enter team robots. Coiny: Pfff. Easy. I still have the NES from way back. Gelatin's Box: '''Well, you still gotta compete anyways. Old Islanders get a Mario Robot, New Islanders get the Link Robot. And we are duking it out... 8-Bit Style! *Super Mario Bros. theme plays* '''Book: The music sounds 8-Bit... Coiny: What do we do with these robots? Gelatin's Box: Well, you have to race through a set of levels as a team. First team to complete the levels is safe from elimination. Got it? Everyone: Yeah! Gelatin's Box: Okay, now each team must select someone to be robot controller. Paintbrush: '''Well I had a question about- '''Gelatin's Box: Uh, you're not a contestant... *flings Paintbrush to the TLC* Coiny: Take that you unknown gender freak! Match: Paintbrush totally, like, deserved it. Pencil: I know right? iPad: Can I be robot controller? Pancake: '''Maybe? '''Thermometer: RRGH! Rocket: Mmmph! Mmphh! Ribbon: Stay calm, Rocket, you're gonna destroy the robot! Burger: '''What's the matter Thermometer? '''Thermometer: GRRRRR... Burger: O_O Gelatin: Can I control? Coiny: Knock yourself out. Match: '''Why should I let you do it? '''Pencil: Let me do it! Book: I'll do it! Dictionaries are smart! Leafy: OK. Book: '''Yeah! '''Gelatin's Box: Okay, does everyone have an assigned team robot controller? Firey: Yeah we do! Bomby: PLZ DON'T LIT MY FUSE! Pencil: Outta my way Donut! I need to help Book! Firey: Calm down Bomby! I'm not gonna light your fuse! Donut: Don't tell me what to do! iPad: Okay can I have the robot control head? Thermometer: SHUT UP! Ribbon: Fine, but don't screw up. Everybody: O_O Gelatin's Box: Okay, everyone ready? Thermometer: NO! Gelatin's Box: Too late, we're starting now. Go! Thermometer: I'M TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE I'M ALWAYS NICE TO YOU BUT I GET NOTHING IN RETURN! Book: Come on Old Islanders! 8-Bit style means video games! And Dictionaries love them! Leafy: Looks like Thermometer went crazy. Gelatin: Yeah, well don't mind him! Mind ourselves! Book: Ok, ok! *controls robot* iPad: *controls robot as well and they enter a door* *sees 8-Bit lava with bridge suspended* iPad: *looks* Is that King Koopa? King Koopa: *spits out fireballs* Ice Cream Sandwich: Uh oh... *Mario Robot also arrives* Coiny: '''Man we've been through this. '''Book: Look out! It's a trap! *robots dodge and they press a button and King Koopa falls into lava and they enter next door* Coiny: 'The koopalings and I have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. The princess is now a permanent guest at one of our seven Koopa hotels. '''Match: '*slaps Coiny* Focus, lazyhead! '''Firey: '''Nobody cares about how much you know about NES Coiny! *enter Legend of Zelda world* '''iPad: I recognize this...I've played Legend of Zelda a few times on myself... Ribbon: Well if you played it then go defeat those enemies! Thermometer: RAHH!!! *eats dirt* iPad: Okay! *uses Link Bot sword and slays lots of enemies and robot goes through next door* *Mario Bot arrives* Volleyball: I think something is wrong with Thermometer. Book: DIE! *Mario Bot powers up into Fire Mario and shoots fireballs at enemies and go through next door* iPad: Kid Icarus...level 1? *controls robot and it jumps through platforms* iPad: And by the way, can someone calm Thermometer down? Burger: I can do that! *Mario Bot goes through and they jump on platforms too but falls off* Burger: Calming an angry Thermometer....step 1... Book: Coiny, what the heck?! Stop it! Thermometer: *bites onto thermometer* Coiny: That's not me...that's LEAFY! Everybody: :O *Link Bot moves on to next door and they are on Super Mario Bros. world 1-1* Coiny: Leafy are you trying to sabotage us? iPad: Look out! It's an 8-Bit Goomba and a Koopa Troopa! Luckily we can power up. *gets an invincible star and it defeats enemies* *invincible star theme plays* iPad: I LUV THIS! *Mario Bot arrives* Book: Come on team! We can't lose now! *passes through Goombas and Koopa Troopas* Leafy: *steers bot into walls* *Link Bot completes world 1-1 and they go through next door* *bot is about to crash into walls* *Link Bot reaches Sonic the Hedgehog level 1* iPad: '''*hums to Sonic theme and collects rings* *Mario Bot goes away and they go into Sonic the Hedgehog level 1* '''Coiny: '''OMG SONIC THE HEDGEHOG YES! '''Coiny: *jumps out the window of the mecha bot* Gelatin: Coiny come back! Shadow: *grabs coiny and runs off* Firey: Dangit Coiny! Book: Oh no! We have to save Coiny! Come on bot! Turn on! Match: 'No way! Let him, like, dig his own grave! Coiny deserved it anyways! '''Pencil: '''Yeah! This is a waste of time! <'Leafy: *on the phone* Thanks Shadow. *Link Bot completes Sonic the Hedgehog level and reaches final level of Donkey Kong* Pauline: HELP ME! *nobody hears leafy on the phone* iPad: *controls bot and saves Pauline but throws her out to continue levels* *go through door and are in Super Mario Bros. 3 Airship Level* Match: Come on, slowpokes! We need to win before the others! Volleyball: Oh where's Lemmy Koopa! Lemmy Koopa: Wa...ha! *blasts robot and it vanishes* Volleyball: There's...Lemmy...Koopa... *robot comes out and it is on first Kirby game level 1* *black screen comes out and says "To be continued......tomorrow"* Episode 2b will come out soon...sorry, there is so much I want to pack into episode 2, but it will be out soon. That means you can't vote yet.